Russia's Punishment
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: basically, latvia is wasted and argues with lithuania about leaving russia. but when he stumbles upon russia being beaten by winter, he does something russia will have to punish him for. M RussiaXLatvia, bondage and violence


Kind smiles and crinkle eyed laughter is a trait of happy people. When people seem to sit quietly and pass the time peacefully as others around him create chaos with their small minded antics, you think he must be a great man. He is always smiling and talking civilly to everyone. This guy has to be the nice one, right? Wrong! Russia was the very antithesis to that statement. When he was smiling, it meant he was devising the means of your painful downfall in his head, savoring the stupid look you have on your face and imagining it on your rotten corpse. He laughed while he pushed down on your head because you messed up on something again. He would make you scared without even slipping out of his deceitful grin. He was truly an awful guy.  
This was what Latvia was belaying in his head as the tall silvery grey haired man pushed down on his head again with that soulless smile playing across his pale lips. "you will not break things anymore, Latvia, da?" he ordered evenly in his smooth upbeat voice. How could someone sound so friendly, and yet have such empty abysmal eyes of pure fright, while he is smiling? He could be saying that there is a fork in the pasta and still be able to make a heart stopping death threat. Russia just was not right.  
The smaller nation broke into tears again and Russia Left him with a pat of the head. His head was upthrown as he let out a whine. Lithuania, who had been watching nervously from the sidelines, sighed and gave him a bottle of Zelta to help calm him back down while he cleaned up the broken plates in the kitchen. "please dont drink too much, Raivian. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning again." he warned even as the young blonde drained the last of the formerly full bottle. Lithuania and Estonia had agreed to at least remind him despite the obvious futility of breath. When the small country drank, he consumed much in a short span of time. It did not matter that he had a higher drunk point than most countries since he made absolutely sure to get wasted every time no matter how much it took. The taller fair haired Lithuania placed the broken plates in the trash and heard the fridge tinkle as it was pulled open and relieved of it's booze. "you know it isn't healthy for you to do that" the older man pointed out with a tired face watching the teen gulp down a second bottle.  
Estonia had gone out to drive Belarus somewhere for the night leaving Lithuania alone in dinner preparation. Barely twenty minutes had passed and already Latvia had broken the plates causing Russia to go back to his room rather than hear the little boy cry. Now the middle Baltic was chugging the third bottle-the two empty ones discarded on the floor where he would have to pick them up later- and he was going to have to call Russia back out for dinner.  
"Russia shouldnt push me around like that!" the boy sniffled tossing aside the third 46oz bottle. "it was an accident that they fell on his feet. He scared me just appearing behind me like that! I want to break off from him so bad. I want to be tall.." the last faded into a whimper when Lithuania took away the fourth bottle he had started opening.  
He set it on the counter with a soft clink as he set back to putting the quickly made dinner on various plates. "Belarus would gut you before Russia even had the chance to come after you. We have all tried, you cant escape him." he said remembering all the times he had attempted to run away from Russia and his strange affection towards him. There was no way out of his iron grasp.  
The blonde scoffed as Lithuania placed dinner out on the table and bent to collect the empty Zelta bottles. "i can do it if i want to. Maybe Germany would take me." he replied slightly slurred, sneaking over to reach for the last bottle.  
"no more!" Lithuania slapped his hand away. "and Germany couldnt possibly take you, dont say absurd wistful things anymore..." the taller man reprimanded softly. He paused a moment to stare at the pasta "Can you go tell Russia his макароы is ready?" He wanted to leave too but it was a tiring night already, Too tiring to conspire to leave. Lithuania closed his eyes and sighed as he bumped his head against the kitchen cabinet.  
Latvia, seeing this as his chance, snatched the bottle and bolted away out the door when the blonde's eyes shot open and he reached out after him. "i dont want to!" he shouted practically riping off the screw top.  
He ran until he was in the back hall where the bedrooms were and stopped to take a long swig of his precious last Zelta bottle. He needed to go buy some more, he thought stumbling down towards his room, consuming another gulp of the alcohol. At his superior's room he paused for a moment, remembering Lithuania's request briefly. He shook his head. Like hell he was going to talk to that repressive bastard!  
Right before he turned to pass beyond Russia's room for his own, a voice stopped him. A man's voice, with an old timbre of strength that made you want to shiver. Using the remaining contents as his courage, he opened the door the slightest bit to peer into the elder man's room.  
His lagging mind took a few moments to scan the scene unfurled before him. Russia was bare chested but for his white scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and over his eyes, held taut by an older gentlemen with hair that matched the tall nation's and a moustache that made him look elderly, if not for the stern expression set deeply into his features. The Russian was literally on his knees on the floor before General Winter, His wrists bound with rope behind his back. The spying Latvia watched as his notorious leader was beaten harshly, yet silent, for Russia's lips were sealed shut against pained noises, and berated by the mysterious General. "how many times have i saved you?" he asked during a break in the punches. The silver haired nation remained silent. "worthless shit, мой сын. You would be bending your back to America if you did not have my help. I teach you to shoot and to kill, to burn your enemies with the cold, and you rely on me still? You don't deserve the heritage of Kievan Rus." he went on pulling the younger man's head far back using his hold on the scarf as leverage. A swift punch to his gut caused him to jack forward futily against the confinements holding him vulnerable before his regular attacker. "ублюдок, до свидания." he spat in his face in farewell before leaving Russia there, half naked and lightly shuddering after the harsh beating, still bound and blind folded.  
Things became very silent after General Winter faded away into snow. Russia seemed to be forcing himself to take slow deep breaths despite the heavy bruising no doubt restricting his air. His broad tightly muscled chest heaved with the evident strain he was under. Any other man would surely he curling up to die after something that brutal, but Russia was remaining calm and still, if not relaxed. His lips were parted and pulled down into a pained grimace slightly at the edges. He was hurting badly.  
The heavy breath quieted. "привет?" Russia asked, his head tilting to the side. Without thinking, Latvia entered and closed the door shut behind him with a solid thunk as the lock fell in place. The white haired Russian did not stir. The young boy moved forward until he was standing over his superior where the General had just been.  
İt seemed the older country was looking up into his face, even with his scarf hindering his sight. The empty bottle fell out of his hand and rolled across the silence. A few seconds ticked by where no one moved. Both European countries could have been made of stone.  
Russia sucked in a slow breath and Latvia bent down to cup the adult's face in his hands. Their lips met softly and tentatively, as if scared to be faced with some violent consequence. When none came, the blonde pressed in closer but made no move to take off the blindfold. Amazingly, Russia was responding encouragingly with a gentle swipe of his tongue against the teen's lower lip.  
Maybe it was the fact that he was very much wasted from excessive power drinking, but it excited him. The blonde let his lips trail down Russia's jawline, over his scarf and down to tenderly kiss the bruises forming on his otherwise pale torso. A tongue flicked briefly over a dusty pink nipple and the elder nation's muscles tensed up a little. Latvia took it into his mouth and suckled, drunkenly curious as to the reaction.  
His heart almost stopped when hands tore him away and lips crushed dominantly over his. A gasp that sounded like his superior's name escaped his lips as he was pushed back onto the floor with Russia looming over his body. The violet eyed man pulled back to let the younger man breathe. "you cannot conquer me, Latvia. Even if winter can beat me down, no one else can." he chastised in a low voice that sounded a little off. He was still using his light childlike voice but the real face of Russia was floating dangerously close behind the surface. He dipped down to claim Latvia's lips that tasted of his Latvian liquor. Suddenly as he bit down on the teen's lip, all traces of his kind farce were gone. "i will have to punish you severely for your attempts, Raivan." he spoke in a deep rough chill that reminded Latvia of the man that had just beaten him a moment ago. Only where General Winter made it cold and frightening, Russia made it extremely arousing and incredibly frightening. His lips were kissed with a bruising force that accentuated the dominance the Russian wielded over him.  
And Latvia had no qualms with it.  
The rough kiss continued as the tall man lifted his subordinate in his arms and carried him onto the bed where he pushed him down. Latvia's arms were promptly secured to the headboard to put him further into submission. His uniform was torn off and tossed aside without a second thought so the attacker could ravish the young country's body with his mouth. Unlike what he did for Russia, the silvery grey haired man used his teeth to alternate between feathery nips and blood letting bites across the naked body before him. İt did not take long for him to have Latvia writhing beneath him with short pants permeating the air. He used his mouth perfectly to stimulate his body into a pleasured confusion. The way he would bite his neck until he bled, then kiss softly down to his navel where he would rub circles into his hips comfortingly. İt sent him up and down the scale so much that he let out a small dissatisfied cry when the man pulled away.  
Latvia let his eyes roam over the older man. He seemed to be a very different person now. The smile and gentle air that had been his public façade was now gone from sight. His lips were curled into a smirk at how easily the boy had been roused, his hair was tousled, and his broad yet finely sculpted body was sexier than you would have ever imagined. İt was rather hard not to stare into them, but oh his eyes! They were on fire with something akin to childish cruelty. The smaller nation shivered with anticipation, and a touch of fear. He was too drunk (and tied up) to back out but just coherent enough to be apprehensive of his position. "Russia... P-plea-"  
Russia clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish. "shhh. Raivian, i really dont want to hear you babbling right now. You will put me off being nice with that awful knack of ruining things you have. You dont want to put me off right now." he said it as if he would not mind himself, but rather Latvia would be more comfortable that way. The child had a dreadful feeling this was already not going to be a gentle encounter and he had no desire to make it worse, no matter how drunk he was.  
He remained silent as he was flipped over onto his stomach and pulled up onto his knees. Russia's hand was wandering over his back aimlessly feeling and raking his nails over the boy's skin. His hand trailed down and around to firmly grasp Latvia's growing erection, giving it a swift expert tug. The small nation cried out in pleasant surprise. With an unseen smirk, the pale haired communist readied three fingers at his entrance and pumped his uke again, leaning over to watch his reaction. Latvia moaned and inadvertently, trying to press closer to Russia, leaned back to be penetrated by the waiting digits. It pleased the older man to no end to hear the teen's divided moan of pain and pleasure. Latvia's face scrunched up with pain as his hole tightened around Russia's intruding fingers that stretched him too far for his first time. he gasped softly as Russia began moving them around without lube. If not for the hand job and alcohol skewing his senses, it would have made him crazy with pain. He definitely was not a man of gentle preparation, Latvia thought as Russia bit down on his ear.  
A few minutes later Russia's hands left him and the larger nation tilted his head up to deeply kiss the boy underneath him. Latvia welcomed the kiss eagerly, feeling Russia's broad bare chest and scarf pressed against his naked back. When his superior disappeared for a moment the small Baltic whined from the lack of touch. There was the sound of a bottle uncorking and a zipper being drawn directly behind him. Russia gripped Latvia's hip with one hand to guide himself properly as he stroked the young man's member to distract him.  
His tip entered slowly to allow Latvia the chance to breathe and get used to it for a few moments. But only for the briefest time. The teen had barely taken his second calm breath when Russia thrust himself entirely in and began pulling out slowly. The blonde cried out in pain as Russia's rather large lubed cock rammed back into him again. The pace was fast and hard, Russia took his time finding Latvia's prostate as he continued his ministrations at a pace matching his thrusts.  
"A-ah!" the teen screamed when Russia began assaulting his inner bundle of nerves. He craned his neck back to get the man to kiss him again and was rewarded with a hot tongue. Complete pleasure overtook the pain as he began thrusting back to meet Russia, the loud sound of their pants and the slapping noise their sweaty bodies made as they met midway filled the room. Latvia could feel the intense heat building up in the pit of his stomach and getting ready to-  
All movement stopped as Russia untied his hands from the headboard and just secured them behind his back. The teenager spun around to question him and stopped when he saw the cruel smirk pasted across the pale man's features. "i am punishing you, Da? Use your mouth." he commanded.  
Latvia let his eyes wander down from his sadistic purple eyes to what he was supposed to put in his mouth. The older man was still wearing his scarf and his pants were unzipped, letting the massively thick length spring up to daunt him. Russia was not patient when the younger country hesitated to follow his orders and yanked him down by the hair to his erection. Taking the painful hint, he ran his lips over the tip and slowly took it in. He let his tongue roam over the underside of the shaft when it came to the gagging point. His head bobbed at an off beat and he heard Russia grunt lowly.  
Once again his head was pulled down, forcing him to deep throat most of the erection, and he screamed as it rubbed his tonsils. Russia grunted a bit louder from the vibrations and began thrusting in and out of his mouth with his hold on Latvia's hair. The boy minded to keep his teeth in check and tried to run his tongue over everything available, making his head bob as fast as Russia was driving him too. Eventually Russia shivered and let him take over. The older man even stroked his hair with short jerky movements as his breath came in short gasps as neared climax. His grip tightened momentarily when he came into Latvia's mouth but relaxed again immediately after.  
The young nation back away and stared up into Russia face. His eyes were closed and it seemed like he was pulling himself back under control. When his eyes fluttered open and locked with a matching softer pair, he beckoned to him with a bent finger. Obediently Latvia crawled into his lap and sat on his flaccid length as Russia enveloped him in another tonguing kiss. From there it didnt take long for the silverhaired man to regain his erection and resume things. This time around Latvia was more ready to recieve the large package and rocked his hips just right, with help, to reach a long awaited orgasm. Not long after Russia came again inside of him.  
Russia was silent as he undid Latvia's bonds and held him in his arms as he leaned against the wall. The young boy laid there groggily with his head slumped against the sturdy shoulder of his superior, basking in the fuzzy feel of afterglow. "... Russia?" he whispered tiredly.  
the reply was slow in coming. "da?"  
The young baltic nation yawned and snuggled deeper into the strong arms surrounding him. "... Can i call you Ivan?" he asked fighting the urge to fall asleep in a rapidly failing battle.  
"Нет, you just ruined it, Raivian." he rejected, his voice regaining its former façade of gentle childlike innocence.

Outside the door Lithuania backed away slowly with a red face. Latvia must have made him very angry, he fretted thinking of the pained screams he had heard from inside the room. He had come up to get Russia for dinner because he automatically assumed Latvia had ignored his request. What could he have done to push Russia to torture him?

MADAM RED: OK, TRANSLATIONS.

Макароы (SOUNDED MACARONI) IS ITALY'S PASTAAAAAaaa

мой сын MEANS MY SON

ублюдок, до свидания IS BASTARD, GOOD BYE (DA SVEDANYA)

привет MEANS HELLO (PRIVYET)

Нет IS NO (NYET)


End file.
